Land of Souls
by Mad Joker
Summary: Just as the title says, but if you failed to understand, just click the link and read the story!


A/N: Hey! This is Mad Joker....again...and please be kind to me, please flame me all you want!!!! I like flames, it's not that I don't want comments or compliments, it's just that I like flames more. OK? Ok. ON WITH THE FIC!!!(Be glad that Mad Joker is not in a "mad" mood. ^_~) 

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own GW with the exceptions of the fanfics I write or doujinshi's I've drawn. (not that you can   
see it anyways.) 

**WARNING!!! :** This fanfic contains YAOI!!!! For those who do not wish to continue, please leave. It's 1+4 and 2+5, for all   
you fans out there. 

* * *

  


**The Land of Souls**

Chapter 1

The darkness was getting to him again. He knows that this time he might actually surrender the devil. He might be able to end it all if he give up. But, something was holding him back and he knew what it was. It's a love that maybe someday he could express it to the chosen one. To tell him that he loves him and hope for the same feeling in return. 

The devil was again, requesting him to join the group and gave up his great psychic powers, using cruel moves such as boiling his soul in the hot oil, or whip him until he went unconscious. Sometimes it was unbearable, but he knew he had to hold on. He is determined not to give up his great powers to the demon that surrounded him. 

***************** 

"…tre.....Quatre...hey Quatre, wake up!" Quatre slowly open his eyes to meet the eyes of whom dared to wake him up. He turned around to found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of the one he loved, the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. After the war, Heero turned soft, Quatre knew it, but Heero just refused to show it like Wufei. They think that showing their emotions means they're weak. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Quatre panicked thinking that something might have gone out of hand while he was asleep. "No, nothing's wrong. Me and the other guys decided to go skiing over the weekend, would you like to come along?" Quatre sighed with relief and nodded, grinning. It's good for the guys to relax once in a while. After all, they were all so tense thinking they're not needed anymore since the war is over. 

***************** 

It was a blast at the ski park, both Duo and Quatre laugh their heads off and had lots of fun watching the three stronger guys keep on falling on their butts, than again, it's normal for them to fall since they've never ski before. And Heero just so happened to sprain his ankle and is now swearing like hell at the snow and the skis. 

During the evening, Quatre insist on skiing by himself for a while, to think. The other boys didn't bother to ask what it is since every one of them needs some time alone once in a while. 

"Quatre, you better be careful, and come back before nine. I heard that there's going to be a nasty snow storm tonight." Duo told him, full of concern, before he picked up his equipment and walked out. 

While Quatre was skiing, he heard voices in his heads again. It was voices that he didn't wanted to hear. It was the demon that wanted him to submit to them. Once again, they terrorized him and made him suffer. "Why can't you just leave me alone???" Quatre shouted to his mind, skiing faster, trying to get away from the monster. The soft snow that is flowing lightly down to the ground is now hard and the winds are getting stronger every second. 

'This is not good...' Quatre thought as the sky gets darker and darker. Suddenly, he thought he heard someone shout out his name from behind and turned around. It was strange, no one was behind him. When he turned back and back on his track again, he found that he is just about to hit the end of a cliff. If he don't do something fast, he's going to fall. 

******************   


"I wonder what happened to Quatre. It's already eleven, he'd never stayed out this late before. And besides, the storm is getting pretty nasty out there." Duo mumbled to himself but it's loud enough for the others to hear. "Let's go look for him then, he might need our help." Trowa said after he heard what Duo mumbled. The truth is, Trowa himself is in love with Quatre, though he knew that the innocent angel loved Heero. 

As the crew went their seperate ways to look for the missing blonde, Duo was left behind just in case Quatre came back and found no body in the house. And knowing Quatre, he would probably be worried sick. 

After a few hours of walking, following a track that some how reminds him of Quatre's skiing style, Heero still found no signs of him. He walked slowly, feeling the pain from his ankle which he had accidently sprained this afternoon. He eyeing the tracks carefully, but suddenly, it dissappeared at the end of a cliff. 

'This is strange....' the perfect soldier thought as he looked down from the cliff, and down the cliff lies a body, heads down in the snow. It's a big mess, but it's definately Quatre. 

Heero immediately tried to reach Quatre as fast as the sprained ankle of his will take him. "Damn the fuck'n ankle, why now?" Heero cursed under his breath as he finally reached the Quatre full of blood. Quatre opened his eyes just when Heero reached him. "He...Heero?" then he went unconsious again. 

"Damn, Quatre! Don't you dare die on me!"The cobalt eyed soldier instantly checked the blonde's temperature, "He's cold, and he's bleeding from his head and knees, not good. He needs something to warm him up and a treatment to stop the bleeding." Heero nervously looked around for anything to help Quatre but finds nothing. 

***************** 

Quatre is barely holding on. One careless move and he can lose his soul to the demon. Before he could think of anything, it was already the end of the cliff. He fell off the cliff and landed hard and soon he lost his consious. When he woke up again, he saw Heero right in front of him, looking so worried, he thought that he could die happy if the perfect soldier did cared about him. But then, he lost his consiousness again, and that's when the demon took over his body and imprisoned his soul within him. 

**************** 

Heero desperately looked around for a place where his beloved can be warmed up first, but finds nothing. He used a communicater and called both Wufei and Trowa a while ago, and they still have not arrived, and Heero started to panic that Quatre might not make it. 

*************** 

Meanwhile, Duo was in the house writing in his diary, since nobody's home, he thought it'd be okay to write just a little bit. Lately, he just found out just how beautiful Heero is, he knew that Heero didn't even care about him, but maybe he still had a chance to change the icy soul. Though the other guys don't know it, Duo loves to write his feelings in a poem or even songs. 

Dear Diary,   
Something's gotten hold of my heart,   
Keeping my soul and my senses apart.   
Something's gotten hold of my life,   
Cutting its way through my dreams like a knife.   
Turning me up, turning me down,   
Making my smile, making me frown.   
In a world that was poor,   
I once lived in a time that was peace in my mind, with no trouble at all.   
But then Heero came my way   
And a feeling unknown shook my heart and made me want him to stay.   
All of my nights, all of my days.   
Something's gotten hold of my hand,   
Dragging my soul to a beautiful land.   
Something has invaded my nights,   
Into my sleep with a colour so bright.   
I've got to know if this is the real thing,   
I've got to know what's making my heart sing.   
A true smile that I have lost for a long time.... [1]   


Duo stopped writing at the sound of the door opening. He gasped in astonishment at the sight of his blonde friend while being carried by Trowa inside. " Oh GOD! What happened???" 

"He fell of a cliff, we'll have to call Sally right away." Heero hurrily said before he escort Quatre to his room with Trowa. Duo can see the worry in Heero's eyes, and a hint of love. He knew he had no time for personal feelings right now, so he rushed to the phone and immediately dialed Sally's number, hoping they're not too late to save Quatre. 

******************* 

When Quatre woke up again, he found himself in a familiar room, then he realized that he was in his own room with the other pilots though not with three other boys, but greatly concerned with his welfare as they either stood or sat by him. Duo was the first one to notice his consciousness and greeted him, yet noticing a golden spark that shimmered from his eyes. He switched immediately and snapped at him, surprising the other pilots, who also realized his awakening. 

For the rest of the week, the pilots noticed change in Quatre's attitude, how he is always in a grumpy mood and is always snapping at people.   
  
****************** 

"So, Heero, my man! Don't you think there's something wrong with Quatre lately?" Duo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Like what?" 

"Oh you know, he's been mean and rude to everyone he met including us since he came back from that accident. Maybe something happened to him." Duo sat down on a chair across from Heero who is eating. 

"He is acting strangely, I must admit." Trowa replied when he also entered the room. "As if that fall changed his whole personality." 

"Now come to think of it, I thought I saw a glint of golden spark that came from Quatre's eyes when he first woke up, but I must be mistaken, there's just no way that would happen. Must be a trick of the light or somethin'." Duo laughed and scratched his head mindlessly. 

"Golden sparks that came from his eyes....could it be...?" 

"Could it be what?....eh? where'd he go?" Duo asked when he couldn't find any trace of the silent boy when he opened his eyes. 

***************** 

Wufei was just walking towards the kitchen for a nice lunch. While he was walking, he's been thinking about just how weird his fellow blonde pilot had been acting. The truth is, long time ago, god had sent him down to the earth as a slayer who destroys evil, a year after his arrival from heaven, he heard that an angel had also been sent down because of the demons who had been imprisoned in hell has escaped and is now after a soul with strong phychic powers. He is to obey the angel, but after so many years, he still couldn't find out who the angel is and who is the one the demons were after. His only clue was that the innocent soul who bare the powers, when finally gave in to the evil ones, his eyes will have glint of golden sparks shinning from his eyes but will fade away once he noticed that someone had saw the change, and only him and the angel knows this fact. 

When he's only a few steps away from his destination when he saw Trowa went into the kitchen also. When he was near the door, he heard the conversation inside... 

  
"....thought I saw a glint of golden sparks that came from Quatre's eyes when he first woke up, but I must be mistaken, there's just no way that would happen.Must be a trick of the light or somethin'." Wufei's eyes widened as he heard what Duo said. 

"Golden sparks came from his eyes...could it be...?" Wufei watched as Trowa rushed out of the kitchen and went upstairs. 

Wufei didn't need to hear more of the conversation, for now he knows who the angel and who the innocent soul was. 

**************** 

While eating, Heero, due to his wonderous working ears, knew that Wufei was listening to their conversation. His eyes had confirmed what he heard was correct when he saw Wufei followed Trowa up stairs. He too was wondering why Quatre was acting like so, so he decided to ask Quatre personally. He quickly wiped his mouth and went up stairs too. 

"Hey! Quit bringing down the group! D'ya think it's safe for me to stay here alone???" Duo half jokingly cried at Heero, but to Duo's disappointment, Heero didn't say a thing before he headed to the second floor. 

*************** 

Quatre was walking through the garden that's near the kitchen when he heard the other pilots' conversation inside. After he saw both Trowa and Heero left, he decided to get rid of Duo. 

'He must be eliminated, no one should know about what happened. Heh, and I lucked out, the poor lad has a vulnerable soul, it'll shatter easily!' 

' NO! LEAVE DUO ALONE!!! ' The real Quatre cried out into his mind full of demon, ' He doesn't deserve this! ' Quatre pleaded the demons but they just ignored him as it went into the kitchen. 

***************** 

After he got upstairs, Trowa immediately went into his room. He now know that Quatre is the innocent soul and had now taken by the demons. For now he must not worry about Quatre but the first soul that'll be attacked first. 

The legend has it that once the demons took over the first soul, it will keep on devouring other souls. The first victim is always the first person that notice the change and in this case, the victim is Duo. He knows not when the demons will attack Duo, but since Duo is the first to notice, it'll be soon before he fall. 

For all these years, Trowa's been searching for the slayer that'll help on this day, but he yet not have any clue to where the slayer might be. He became a Gundam pilot just to look for the slayer, since the slayer has a strong opinion towards justice and evil, he thought maybe one of the other pilot might be the slayer. 

"NOOOO!!!" A scream could be heard from the kitchen, and Trowa immediately jumped to his feet and ran down stairs, fearing for the worst. 

When he got down stairs and into the kitchen, the other guys also arrived. The first thing they saw was Quatre kneeling beside Duo. Heero caught a glimpse of evil smirk from Quatre before Quatre changed his expression. Duo on the other hand, was also kneeling on the ground, trembling in fear. Tears can be seen pouring down his face, and his expression is blank. 

"Quatre, what happened???" Trowa asked, his voice full of worry. 

"I don't know, I just arrived too." Quatre lied and both Wufei and Trowa know it. They just hope that Duo's soul isn't either shattered or being devoured. 

"Let's help him to his room, he might need some rest." Wufei said as he helped Duo up, and to both his and Trowa's relief, Duo responded and stood up slowly. 

*************** 

"He's fine, just a bit of too much shock, he'll need a lot of rest, though." Trowa stated when he saw Duo's condition. 

"Trowa, talk, outside." Wufei pointed at the door, Trowa eyed Heero with a very serious look, " You're going to be the one who'll be looking after him very carefully." 

"What about me? I can help too!" Quatre asked with an unusual tone, but Heero just couldn't figure out what. It almost sounds like Quatre's going to hurt Duo once eneryone's gone, but that just couldn't be! Quatre's too innocent! 

"No, it would be wiser if you just make something for Duo to eat." Trowa said but immediately he regret what he had just said. You never know what the demon may do in a meal for the victim, but it's too late now. 

" Sure, no problem." Quatre stared at Duo for a while before going downstairs. Both Trowa and Wufei had a bad feeling about this but just shrugged it off for the moment and went out the door. 

" So what do you want to talk about?" Trowa asked calmly as he usually did when the both of them turned to the hallways. 

" Stop acting, you know as well as I do about what's going on, now the problem is how are we going to work this out?" Wufei immediately got down right to the point. 

"You mean... you're the one I was searching for?" For the first time in his life on earth, Trowa looked surprised. Wufei, one of the Gundam Pilot as he predicted, was his loyal Slayer. True enough, Wufei has proven time and again to have enough justice and honesty. A perfect Slayer. 

"Why do you think I'm here asking you all those crap?" Wufei said short tempered, obviously bored of waiting for Trowa to snap out of it. 

************ 

/So, both the slayer and the angel was found at last...../ 'Quatre' stood behind the staircase, listening to their conversation,   
/No matter, this power which soon shall be mine is far greater than those of angels and slayers, even greater than 'God' will ever be./ 

( author's notes: he has no idea. ^_^ and no offense to those who worship god.) 

* * *

  
A/N: So, how was it? please R&R and tell me if I should continue. If I get at least 10 reviews then I might continue....no means of pressuring all you people out there reading this. I wouldn't even mind if it was the same person reviewing it 10 times! ;P 

**ADVERTISEMENT CORNER:** Bwahahahahahaha....Mad Joker loves to draw GW doujinshi's (not to flatter myself, but I"m very good at it.^_^) since I am just like Heero-kun, someone whose actions - or in this case, drawings - speak better than words, so hopefully a certain fellow fan who may be reading this will finally make a site and scan all of my doujinshi's on the internet and I will hopefully inform all you people out there if that ever happens. ^o~ 

I know, I know...hopefully I will have ' Land of Marael' up again soon.....hopefully she says....   
  
  



End file.
